List of Ninjago comic/video game characters
This page is a list of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu characters exclusive to various graphic novels, comics, and video games; some have been named while others have not. Ancient Creature The Ancient Creature was a beast that appeared in the Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu graphic novel Stone Cold, in which it is awakened by Sensei Wu during his battle with Cardinsto. Due to being so ancient that it existed before "nature", it is immune to Cardinsto's elemental mastery of nature, and he is thus forced to beg Wu to rescue him from it. Wu does so in exchange for Cardinsto giving him information, and then reveals that the creature, while massive, can only stay awake for a minute at a time. Trivia *The creature's claws-the only part of it actually seen-resemble claw parts such as those seen on the Hydraxon figure from the BIONICLE line. Barracudox The Barracudox is a minifigure that appears in the Ninjago graphic novel Stone Cold. History As Master Wu attempted to escape the Insect Master's swarm of bees, he swam into the nearby river, only to be ambushed by the Barracudox lying in wait. Realizing he would face danger both above or underwater, Wu used Spinjitzu to create a massive water spout, simultaneously defeating the swarm and the Barracudox. Trivia *The Barracudox's head is similar to the Swamp Creature's. Cardinsto Cardinsto is a villain in the Ninjago book Stone Cold. Notes *It is unknown if he may have been a former Master of Nature, as he has the power to control nature and bears a similar appearance to Bolobo, or he is merely using witchcraft. Carridi Carridi is a character exclusive to the Ninjago online game Spinjitzu Smash. He's an old friend of Sensei Wu, and also has a daughter Satsue who was kidnapped by Skulkins, and later rescued by Cole. He wears a brown robe, and has grey hair and a grey moustache. Desert Beast The Desert Beast was a monstrous frog or lizard-like creature that appeared in Stone Cold, a Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu novel. Little is known about it except that it was among the threats challenged by Sensei Wu in his bid to keep Ninjago safe from harm. Quartet of Villains ).]] The Quartet of Villains is a group of four unnamed villains who appears in the Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu graphic novel Stone Cold. Each appeared to be either an inhuman creature or else a human wearing a costume, with its members resembling a vampire, a humanoid moth, and two lizard-like humanoids. They were previously imprisoned in the Tower of Tears by Sensei Wu before being released by Lord Garmadon, only to be defeated as Sensei Wu started going after his old foes rather than waiting for them to attack him. Eve Eve is a character from the Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu graphic novel Who is the Phantom Ninja? who is close friends with Seliel. Eve's Father Eve's Father is a character from the Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu graphic novel Who is the Phantom Ninja?; he is the father of Eve, who is the friend of Seliel. Evil Bees The Evil Bees were a force of malicious insects who were among the former inmates of the Tower of Tears, a prison thought to be impenetrable. After being freed by Lord Garmadon, they sought revenge on their old enemy Sensei Wu, and drove him into a lake filled with Barracudox, their former fellow prisoners. However, Wu was able to defeat the two forces and move on to confront other evils. Forced Entry guard A character who appears in the book School for Crooks in the second story, "Forced Entry", alongside one of the soldiers from the faction faced by Nya in "The Mask of Deception." He resembles Dogshank but wears a gold helmet with shoulder armor and leg guards, and a sleeveless black bodysuit with a red belt. His arms and what's visible of his face are blue, and he has yellow eyes. He and one of his comrades oppose Nya's attempts to reach their master, but are eventually tricked into letting her pass. Gahrann the Dreamer Gahrann the Dreamer is a villain in the Ninjago graphic novel, Stone Cold. He is the master of the dream world. Long ago, Sensei Wu had defeated Gahrann the Dreamer and prisoned him in the Tower or Tears. However, Garmadon blew up the tower told him to defeat Sensei Wu. After battling Cardinsto, Sensei Wu took a nap. However, Gahrann appeared in Wu's dream as Flame. Wu discovered his identity and challenged him to a battle. Grahrann summoned a giant mace, trying to destroy Wu. Sensei Wu dodged the attack, but got stuck in a cloud. Right when Gahrann was about to take the final strike, Wu broke out. Wu kicked him off the cloud, but he respawned to the top. While Gahrann was flying, Sensei Wu got on top of him and slammed him down. However, Gahrann turned big and tossed Wu to another planet. There, he disguised himself as kid Garmadon and pretended that he had never been bit by The Great Devourer. He then said the guards captured the Ninja. When Sensei Wu saw this, he realized Gahrann's plan and tripped him. Gahrann took off his disguise and told Sensei Wu to wake up. He was never mentioned again. Gallery I80hj09.jpg Hibiki Hibiki is a Ninjago minifigure who appears in LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin video game. He is a prisoner who resides in Kryptarium Prison and the paranoid, original owner of the Obsidian Glaive. Background Hibiki originally owned the Obsidian Glaive, but it was at one point stolen by Ronin. Shortly after the Ninjas' memories were wiped by Ronin, they traveled to Kryptarium Prison, seeking Hibiki's help. When they arrived, they found the prison under attack by Ronin's samurai. Mistaking the Ninja for more of Ronin's goons, Hibiki fled through the prison until the Ninja fended off the Samurai. Once he was convinced that they were victims of the Obsidian Glaive, Hibiki provided them a map to the Inky Lemonberry in the Toxic Bogs, which they could use to make a Tea of Insight that would enable them to learn the location of the Obsidian Weapons. Trivia * His appearance is similar to the Crooks from LEGO City, but in gray with a red cap and printed arms. * in the game, he is voiced by Kerry Shale, who also voices Jay. Ice Serpent The Ice Serpent is an enemy from the Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu theme exclusive to the video game LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin. The Ninja faced the Ice Serpent after entering a sacred shrine to obtain the Obsidian Sai in order to thwart Ronin's plans. After Zane recovered the weapons, the Ice Serpent attacked them, smashing up through the floor and continuing to smash it as the Ninja fought it. Fortunately, they succeeded in defeating the creature, which disappeared, and made their escape. Trivia *The Ice Serpent has the same design as The Great Devourer, but with a different color scheme. *Sensei Wu battled against a similar serpent during the events of the graphic novel Stone Cold, but that one was not designed to be brick built in appearance; it is unknown if any relation between the two exists. *This is one of two Ninjago snakes who have appeared in Lego form in video games but not in physical sets; the other is the large Anacondrai Serpent that appeared in LEGO Dimensions. Karate Kid Karate Kid is a minifigure that appeared in the Ninjago app LEGO Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes. He appears almost exactly like Kai, except he wears a red robe with a black fire symbol on the top right. He wears a black belt and has red legs. His face is smiling and has the exact same hair as Kai in the TV Show, only in a blond colour. Notes * He is the only playable character out of the 78 champions that have never appeared before. Kirchonn the Invincible Kirchonn the Invincible is a character mentioned in the Ninjago graphic novel Stone Cold. He has six arms and is an enemy of Sensei Wu, who once defeated him and his army of six-armed warriors. While Kirchonn's army was imprisoned in the Mount of Shadows, Kirchonn himself was locked in a prison along with various other adversaries of Wu's, such as Cardinsto and the Time Ninja. They were later freed by Lord Garmadon in a bid to either eliminate Wu or leave him overconfident. Lar Lar is a Ninjago minifigure who appears in 2015 Ninjago books, but he did not appear in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. In the books he was the current Elemental Master of Water, but in the show this role was taken on by Nya Trivia * He would be the descendant of the Elemental Master of Water if he were canon to the series. * His hairpiece is similar to Lloyd Garmadon. * He and Jay are the only Elemental Masters with the same color. * He is defeated by Kai in the tournament of elements. * He did not appear in either Ninjago Tournament App and LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin since he is absent in the TV Show. * Tommy Andreason's non-canon story Way of the Departed mentioned Lar as an imposter Elemental Master. Living Diamonds The Living Diamonds are a race of humanoid creatures that live in the depths of Ninjago according to the graphic novel Stone Cold, in which Sensei Wu descends to their realm. They are apparently hostile, as Wu sought them out in order to challenge and defeat them. Living Statues The Living Statues are enemies who appear in LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin in the Hiroshi's Labyrinth level. Mask of Malice The Mask of Malice is a living mask that appeared in the Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu graphic novel Stone Cold as the last of a set of evils that Sensei Wu challenged after many of his former foes were freed from the Tower of Tears. However, rather than battling Wu, the Mask caused him to question how he had ended up on his crusade, and provided a vital clue as to who had freed all of his old enemies: Lord Garmadon. Nobu Nobu is a friend of Sensei Wu. She is seen on the second level of the Spinjitzu Smash! online game. Appearances * Spinjitzu Smash! Neido Neido is the Ninja of Imagination, currently residing in the Ninjago Monastery Ruins on Crux Prime. He replaced Master Wu after the Ninjago Monastary update. Background When the Skeleton army, led by Lightning General Nuckal, attack the Ninjago Monastery, a chunk of the building is blasted into space with Master Wu aboard. The chunk crashes on the planet of Crux Prime, where Master Wu discovers skeletons mining the Maelstrom Ore from the planet's crust. To investigate the activities of his old enemies, he sends Neido, a Spinjitzu Ninja, to investigate. When Neido arrives on the planet, he saves Brannan Landers from skeletons, displaying Spinjitzu to the Sentinel Knight. Wishing to pay homage to the mysterious rescuer, Brannan sends players to go to the Monastery Ruins, where Neido is trying to hold back repeated Skulkin attacks. Sensei Wu has left Neido with ten scrolls describing the history of Ninjago, as well as Neido's logs and accounts of his current adventures on Crux Prime. They were scattered during a recent skeleton attack, and Neido sends players to find all 10 and return them to the monastery. Appearances *55000 LEGO Universe The One Who is Many The One Who is Many is a villainous alien shapeshifter and the antagonist of the Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu graphic novel Comet Crisis. History The exact origins of this being are unknown; what is known is that it previously lived on an inhabited planet where it used its abilities to turn the inhabitants against each other. Even on the occasions when it was discovered, it was able to use its abilities to escape, and the infighting from its actions eventually led to the planet's destruction. The One became marooned on a fragment of the planet, a large asteroid, where it spent an unspecified period of time languishing in boredom without other beings to manipulate, imitate, and/or deceive. Eventually The Four Golden Weapons ended up on the comet as a result of the events of Wrong Place, Wrong Time, and after the Nindroids escaped with them the One was left to torment their stranded Ninja pursuers. The One Who is Many attempted to prevent the Ninja from repairing the Arcturus spacecraft and making their escape, impersonating Kai, Jay, Cole, and Nya in its efforts. It eventually abducted Jay and forced the others to follow it to a series of ruins, where it made known it's role in the cataclysm that had destroyed its previous home. Taking the forms of Lloyd, Wu (both normal and cyborg), and Cyrus Borg, it refused to allow the Ninja to leave. However, Zane was eventually able to defeat it by tricking it into attempting to copy his Nindroid form, which left it temporarily stunned and allowed the ninja to escape. Abilities The One Who is Many possesses the ability to assume a variety of shapes and forms, and can also imitate voices given it's ability to deceive the Ninja. It appears to have some telepathic abilities, as it was able to take the forms of individuals known to the Ninja that it had not encountered, and could produce various items of clothing in its disguise. The One also appears to have some knowledge of engineering, as it was able to create a hovercraft for itself using parts from Project: Arcturus, as well as tactics. It could assume alien and human forms, including a featureless white Minifigure, and could transform itself into smoke as well. However, for some reason it was apparently unable to take the form of an inorganic Nindroid, and the attempt temporarily weakened it and allowed the Ninja to flee. Phantom Ninja :You may be looking for Seliel, another Ninjago character briefly known as the Phantom Ninja. The Phantom Ninja is a Ninjago character who appears in Cole: Ninja of Earth. History After the Ninja failed to work as a team, Kai began an argument about Cole's leadership. Jay agreed that they should consider a different leader altogether, suggesting himself as a likely candidate. Cole, however, retorted with the fact that leadership would be too difficult for any of the three, leaving his comrades to think it over. Zane thought they should go fetch Cole, but Kai interrupted him to decide a new means of choosing the next leader: whoever performs the best in the next mission will be leader. The next morning, the Ninja found that Cole was missing along with their equipment. The three quickly searched for the Earth Ninja, only to find him unconscious in a field of grass. With the splash of cold water, Cole awoke from his forced slumber, complaining of a headache and claiming that something wiped him out while he was guarding their campsite. While they debated about the cause, Kai found a note attached to a tree held up by a single shuriken. The note was signed by the Phantom Ninja, admitting to being the one who stole their possessions and warning that he would take something more precious if the Ninja did not surrender. Cole then told his team a story about Sensei Wu attempting to recruit the Phantom Ninja, but changed his mind when the Ninja demanded gold in return for his services. The Phantom Ninja was not able to handle Sensei Wu's second thought, vowing to seek revenge. The Ninja turned to Cole for a plan to tackle the task, but Cole pointed out that he was no longer the leader, causing the three other Ninja to walk away in order to help themselves. The Ninja agreed to a plan sorted out by Kai, though the trap they laid out failed to lure the Phantom Ninja. However, after they heard the shocked screams of Cole, the three Ninja went to investigate and found that the Earth Ninja was missing. A note rested in his place where his black ninja hood had been left behind, signed once more by the Phantom Ninja. It spoke of how he took Cole, warning that they will never see him again if they cannot find him by the next day. They headed out through the forest in search of their missing friend. The three Ninja came across a broken bridge above a river, finding yet another note, which informed them that they must make it past the river without the use of Spinjitzu. Jay spotted some of his stolen gear nearby, creating a rocket pack and tying a rope around himself and his comrades. They flew across with success and crash-landed onto the other side of the river. A single arrow shot past Zane with another note, though Kai ordered everyone to search for the Phantom Ninja instead as the arrow would indicate that he was close. In their chase, they became so focused they accidentally sprung traps that left them hanging upside-down by vines. The Phantom Ninja finally showed himself, laughing and taunting the group. He then gave them a clue of Cole's situation: Where is a man who is drowning, yet not wet? The Phantom Ninja vanished after his question, the Ninja quickly realizing that Cole must be in the quicksand nearby. Zane, Jay, and Kai arrived at the pool of quicksand, spotting a black-garbed figure in the middle. Kai made a lasso out of some vines, though Cole made no effort to grab it and instead lay motionless. Zane and Kai turned to leave, Jay astonished with them as they left him behind. An axe was propelled at the ground where they were walking, the Phantom Ninja standing atop a branch above them. The Phantom Ninja questioned their actions, Kai telling the figure of the dummy that was placed in the quicksand, and Zane elaborating with details of his plan. Having been figured out, the Phantom Ninja pulled off his hood to reveal himself to be Cole. Cole explained how he planned out the entire ordeal to teach the team a lesson about leadership, and when Kai asked him if he made up the Phantom Ninja, Cole admitted that the story was true. The Earth Ninja informed his team that he returned their possessions to the campsite after they left, though when they headed back home, the campsite was completely trashed. At first the three Ninja assumed that Cole was lying about returning their luggage, but Cole was just as stunned as they were. The Phantom Ninja appeared before them, stating it was his doing before throwing shurikens at Jay. Cole demanded to know his reason for trashing their camp, though the Phantom Ninja replied that he heard his name was being used in vain. After Kai and the Phantom Ninja exchanged taunts, they both sprung into battle. He quickly paralyzed Kai with a sparrow strike, moving onto Zane next. The Phantom Ninja complimented Zane for his skill, though he took down the Ice Ninja with ease. Cole then sprung into action with Jay, using their Spinjitzu - however, the Phantom Ninja whirled around into a tornado of Spinjitzu and countered their attack. The Phantom Ninja disappeared afterward, Cole ordering his teammates to grab makeshift weapons using rocks and sticks. The gray Ninja reappeared moments later, Zane questioning how he performed such a technique. He explained that he simply emptied his mind of all thought, commenting that the technique should be easy for them. Cole began to notice his comrades were becoming exhausted, coming up with a plan in an attempt to stop the endless battle. He ordered the Ninja to close in on their opponent and, once they were close enough, performed Spinjitzu which whipped the Phantom Ninja into the air. Once the gray Ninja fell, the Phantom Ninja began laughing before stating that he lost his wager. Confused, Cole asked him what he meant, the Phantom Ninja explaining that he and Sensei Wu participated in a bet to see if the team became too fractured to operate properly in a crisis. Kai was baffled by his explanation, the Phantom Ninja elaborating further - the story that Sensei Wu told was made up. The Phantom Ninja was previously a bandit, and when Sensei Wu found him, they worked out a deal: Sensei Wu would not report him to the police if the Phantom Ninja only stole from other bandits and passed any information of major threats to Sensei Wu. Then he explained to them that he provided the team a common enemy when they needed it most, to bring them together. Zane pointed out how after the entire ordeal, he was unsure of how he could just simply let him go back to his banditry. The Phantom Ninja said to the Ninja of Ice that it was just how things were, giving them the option of attempting to beat him again. Cole was forced to stop an infuriated Kai from attacking the gray Ninja, instead letting him off on the note of being ready for another attack if necessary. With that, the Phantom Ninja bowed, saying that he would leave Sensei Wu the Tea in the "usual spot" and informed them where he placed their gear before vanishing. Ronin Samurai Ronin Samurai is a Ninjago minifigure who appears in LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin video game. They are similar to Ronin Warrior, but they have grey hair. Appearances * LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin Ronin Warrior Ronin Warrior is a Ninjago minifigure who appears in LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin video game. Appearances * LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin Satsue Satsue is the daughter of Carridi. Seliel Seliel is a young girl whose father is the mayor of their hometown of Nom. In an effort to fight off the Nindroids who occupied her home, Seliel adopted the guise of the Phantom Ninja and fought against them. History The daughter of the mayor of Nom, Seliel witnessed the Ninja fighting the Skulkin, and inspired, sought to become a ninja herself. Setting to work, she began training in martial arts, and due to a lack of knowledge on Spinjitzu, created smoke pellets to blind her enemies as another means of gaining an advantage. However, before she could finish her self-training and begin her journey, Nom was attacked by General Cryptor and the Nindroids as part of the Overlord's plan to distract the ninja from Project Arcturus. Seliel and her father were quickly captured, being held hostage to force the rest of the village into subservience creating fake Nindroid parts. Seliel and her father were imprisoned in the recently-built factor; However, that night, while her father slept, Seliel found a secret entrance out and snuck out. However, fearing what would happen to her father if he was recaptured, Seliel didn't tell him and would go back to her prison before the Nindroids could notice. With the exit, she made a plan, going out every night and donning her Phantom Ninja armor, fighting the Nindroids before sneaking back into their prison to elminate the possibility that she was the enigmatic vigilante in the Nindroids' minds. Her feats and clever use of the smoke pellets made her renowned amongst the captive villagers, who regarded her as a supernatural entity. Who is The Phantom Ninja? After sneaking out once more, Seliel disabled a pair of Nindroid Drones, attracting the attention of the Ninja, who had stumbled across the village and noticed the presence of the machines. Later, Seliel ambushed a truck carrying metal for the Nindroids' factory, destroying the engine and being confronted by the ninja. Seliel, keeping her identity secret, revealed she planned to scatter the iron before taking revenge on the driver for assisting the machines, regardless of whether or not he knew of what he was involved in. However, the ninja distracted her, giving the driver time to escape, and furious, warned them not to interfere before disappearing, heading back to her prison. The next night, sneaking out under her disguise once more, she was confronted by Jay, who suspected her of secretly being a Nindroid trying to trick them; However, when his magnet failed to attract her, revealing she wasn't a machine, Seliel clashed with the ninja before Nya came to his aid, forcing Seliel to fly away. The next night, she snuck out of the prison once more, being spotted by Nya, unbeknownst to her. Continuing on, she attacked the Nindroids after the ninja freed her fellow villagers from the factory, begrudgingly working with them in gratitude. However, despite their attempts, they were cornered by the machines, and Seliel disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving the ninja behind and returning to the prison. The next night, she snuck out yet again only to be confronted by Cole, who had been told by Nya of what she had seen the night before. Cole unmasked her, and angered, Seliel attacked Cole, blaming him and the rest of the team before the predicament of her home, declaring she wasn't willing to just stand aside. Ultimately, however, Cole managed to subdue and calm her down, suggesting an alliance, and for the sake of her friends and father, Seliel agreed to his proposition. The next night, she appeared before the Nindroids, claiming that the escaped villagers were in the woods and taunting them to challenge before her, and disappearing. Even as Cryptor and his army headed to the forest, where they fought the ninja, she rescued her father, stopping by the abandoned factory on the way and discovering the parts manufactured were useless fakes. After helping the ninja in the fight, Seliel gloated against Cryptor, revealing her rescued parent and identity to the Nindroid, forcing him to leave now that he had no leverage. Reconciling with her new friends and father, Seliel revealed how she became the Phantom Ninja before warning the ninja of the fake parts, causing Cole to realize the entire ordeal had been nothing more than a mere distraction. Though invited to join the team, Seliel announced that she preferred fighting solo, but nevertheless offered to help them out in the future, disappearing with her father. Later, while reconciling with her father on a hilltop, she managed to gain his approval to continue being the Phantom Ninja, and stared at the stars above, unknowingly looking at the comet Arcturus, where the ninja were at the very moment. Personality and Traits A very hot-headed and rebellious person, Seliel was one to always fight back against threats instead of running, taking pride in this as well. She had a great sense of justice, but could also be very vengeful, willingly harming an innocent driver who had no knowledge of assisting her enemies, and blaming the ninja for the trouble that fell on her villagers. Additionally, Seliel was a bit of a loner, preferring to fight solo and being reluctant to ally with the ninja; However, she cared deeply for her father and the villagers, doing anything she could to protect them and swallowing her pride to do so. Seliel had a great amount of pride, unwilling to accept help under most circumstances unless she had no alternative, and was intelligent enough to invent her smoke pellets and create the Phantom Ninja armor. Likewise, she was very self-righteous and determined, refusing to give up in her fight against evil. Appearance As the Phantom Ninja, Seliel has an outfit similar to ZX robes, except with different shades of gray clothes. She has a tool belt with a buckle crescent, and a mask of the ninja ZX slightly modified. When not in full ninja garb she has long brown hair with a streak of blue in it. Trivia *Seliel appears-in her masked Phantom Ninja form-on one of the screens in the 70596 Samurai X Cave Chaos set. *The publication of Who is the Phantom Ninja? encouraged fans to submit input on whether they'd like to see Seliel appear in other media; outside of her image appearing in the Samurai X Cave Chaos set the graphic novel remains her only appearance in canon media. However, she is featured in Tommy Andreason's fan fiction story Way of the Departed, which takes place between Seasons 7 and 8 of Masters of Spinjitzu. Seliel's Father Seliel's Father is a character from the Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu graphic novel Who is the Phantom Ninja?; he is the father of Seliel and the mayor of their town. The pair were taken hostage by the Nindroids when their town was invaded, and Seliel secretly took up the persona of the Phantom Ninja in order to resist them without compromising her identity. After Sensei Wu's ninja arrived, they succeeded together in driving out the Nindroids, and Seliel's father gave her his blessing to continue her heroic efforts. Shadow Army The Shadow Army is a group of minions summoned by Clouse in the Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu graphic novel series The Dark Island Trilogy. He calls them forth using the power of dark matter in order to keep the ninja from disrupting his efforts to corrupt the Temple of Light alongside the Sky Pirates. When Sensei Wu employs the Golden Mech of The First Spinjitzu Master, Clouse transforms the Shadow Army into his own Shadow Mech to combat it, but is defeated. Spinjago Citizen Spinjago Citizen is a Ninjago minifigure who appears in LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin video game. Appearances * LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin Notes * His face bears a resemblance to Kai's Father. Time Ninja The Time Ninja is a minifigure that first appeared in the book Stone Cold. History The Time Ninja was once a unnamed thief who jumped in to the powerful Crono Crater hoping it would make him immortal. Instead he now lives one second ahead of everyone else. He once fought Sensei Wu to a standstill, but was banished in the Tower of Tears. Years later, Garmadon blew up the Tower of Tears and commanded him to defeat Sensei Wu. While, finding Sensei Wu, Wu made a trap in the desert that would take more than one second to escape from. He succeeded in capturing the Time Ninja, who hinted that he would fight Cardinsto next. Trivia *Though he is a non-canon character, the Time Ninja would later be followed by two other Time-controlling antagonists in the Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu animated series: Acronix and Krux, the Time Twins. Category:Ninjago Minifigures Category:Lists